


Book Commentary: The Dead Girls Detective Agency

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [84]
Category: The Dead Girls Detective Agency
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Dead Girls Detective Agency

  * “So, what would you do if you knew your last day would be your last day? All these cheesy teen romance tropes (including a well-deserved dig at _Twilight_ )? If I knew that, I wouldn’t have done that, I would’ve… hung out with my boyfriend… in… yet another cheesy teen romance trope?”
  * “But what happened was I overslept after binge watching TV the night before, stole my mom’s super-fashionable clothes, had a run-in with my school’s stereotypical mean girl Kristen, and had the subway run late when I just wanted to get home. Also, I got murdered when someone shoved me into the path of the subway when it actually did show up.”
  * This book is ridiculous at times, but I still love it.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
